


Return Mother

by AlgurColon



Category: Short Story - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful, Community: Lime Green Musing, Earth, English, Gen, Good Writing, Nature, Real Life, Writing, climatechange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgurColon/pseuds/AlgurColon
Summary: Enjoy this short story made by the lovely fairlymerlyn. There will be more stories a long the way!





	Return Mother

Once we have dispelled the mosquitoes from the car,  
the windows slide shut, emptying the atmosphere of  
rude traffic noises and the smoky air. We enter a vacuum.

_Silence._

"If it were possible to kill all the mosquitoes in this world,  
it wouldn't affect the ecosystem, would it?

"No."

I pause for a moment, pondering as he buckles his seatbelt.

"What about humans? If we ceased to exist, how would that  
impact the ecosystem?"

He releases the handbrake, presses the clutch, and adjusts the gear.

"The earth would go back to what it once was."

He drives on. I look past him through the window at the looming  
ashen unfinished buildings that occupy the purple evening sky.  
It looks weary and anemic. Twining vines cling desperately to the  
top corners of the buildings, as if searching for refuge in their dark hollows.

My eyes blink repeatedly to withhold my tears, feeling deeply this terrible  
loss of great splendor this earth had been to behold.

Mother... O mother, I lament in my mind.


End file.
